Over years, the World Wide Web (WWW), which is a collection of interconnected and cross-linked web pages, has become an important source of information for every field. Users may employ applications known as web browsers for accessing these web pages. As users frequently access same web pages repeatedly, most of the web browsers may keep a track of the web pages that the user has previously accessed using a history list. Generally, the history list may track previously accessed web pages in the order of the time that the web pages were viewed. Although the browsing activity gets tracked, the manageability aspect and classification of web browsing history is very poor.
Today, there are many ways of classifying and managing the web browsing history. However, at present, it is very difficult to search the webpage from the entire history of webpages, especially when there is a huge array of browsing history present. Most of the existing classification techniques fail to provide the web classification in a user-friendly manner along with fast access to such data. In addition, many a times, such solutions may lack in performance because of the way in which such solutions are implemented. In most of the existing solutions, proper classification can be obtained only through user interactions. Also, the classification in such system may be performed by frequency, label and metatag. In such scenario, there is no guarantee that any important web pages visited in the past can be easily accessible. This makes the retrieval of information from the browsing history very challenging.
Today, some of the existing techniques classify the browsing history into most relevant categories automatically without any user's intervention. However, the usage of cookies information, which is the web browsed history of the web browsers, as part of snapshotting is restricted to what the user searches, since the storage space is minimal in cookies. As and when the user searches different web pages, indexes keep building up and cookies may run out of space. Thus, the existing techniques today do not provide an efficient classification and judicial usage of the memory space and improved performance with respect to time. Hence, there is a need for efficient and intelligent classification of the web browsing history for the users.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.